


紫海 魅魔pro4

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	紫海 魅魔pro4

*有车.  
*和si老师合作写文.  
  
高桥是在闹钟响后滚下床的，后半夜既没睡好躺下去的姿势又放纵，导致现在全身酸痛。他颇为痛苦的关掉闹铃，撑着还是晕沉沉的脑袋随手翻看了一下手机，不出意料的没有平野的消息。也对，要是有消息手机早就响了，哪轮得到他来翻，但昨晚挂掉电话后高桥就是有着一种说不清的感觉，这通带着色气感的电话混着莫名其妙能让他上瘾的气味和那股感觉冲撞在一起，使他不由自主在期待平野会不会再打过来。高桥恍惚间想起来，这股气味好像在这通来电的原主身上闻到过，在最开始他们开始做那种事情的时候，平野的房间里布满这淡淡的、让人放松的味道。这几日只要稍微靠近点他也能闻得到，或许是平野的香水吧。  
要是有下一通电话，他想，无论如何都会赶过去的。结果好不容易把那个在他脑子里乱跑的家伙赶跑，刚睡着就得起来了。  
带着一身的倦意洗漱完，高桥强打起精神出了门。不知道是临走前洗了把冷水脸奏了效，还是临近分岔口时心跳逐渐快起来的原因，高桥没那么犯困了，开始饶有兴致的听起了走在他背后的一对小情侣的对话。再回过神抬头看到的是在路口等待着他的平野，气突然不打一处来的高桥三步并两步的走上前，凑近给平野看他的黑眼圈。  
“平野紫耀！”语气不由自主强硬起来。  
似乎是被突然拉近的距离吓了一跳，平野小小的诧异了下，随后很认真的抬手捧着高桥的脸仔细看了起来。高桥的第一眼看到平野的气色很好眼底没有乌青，第二眼便是在平野眼中的他自己了，想到自己在被认真的注视反而有点不好意思了，身后的那对小情侣还适时宜的发出了诶的一声惊呼。他别过头，轻轻拍开了平野的手，想着今天或许又不敢直视这家伙的眼睛了的同时也往后退了一步。  
“那我补偿一下？”平野有点不好意思，换来高桥气势突然就低落下来的一句嗯。  
  
看着影院门口要么出入成双成对，要么就是一群女子高中生嬉戏打闹。高桥在电影院门口反思着自己早上怎么就答应了平野的补偿，现在的情况以他俩的关系看不像是补偿，倒像是约会。  
接过平野刚买回来的冰淇淋，高桥边乖乖的舔了口边吐槽紫耀真的是当在和小女生约会吗。只是很普通的在舔着而已，平野的目光却像是一下子被抓住了，等到盯着高桥看的平野终于反应过来准备开口回点什么话的时候，高桥突然低下头去舔平野手里的冰淇淋。  
“笨蛋，快化了。”  
高桥觉得手上一凉，发现自己没注意到甜筒上有一处化了，本以为平野要取笑他也是笨蛋，却被人弯下腰舔掉了手背上滴落的冰淇淋。  
“这下海人就不是笨蛋了。”  
憋了一会也不知道该说什么，高桥又说了句紫耀真是的，然后拉着他进了场。  
被平野摇醒的时候电影已经散场了，高桥坐起身询问平野他是什么时候睡过去的。  
“电影刚开始的时候就睡着了真是吓我一跳呢。”平野没有说吓到他的原因是高桥的脑袋突然靠上了他的肩，当时他脑袋里一片空白，差点就准备全盘托出了结果放缓了呼吸发现高桥只是睡着了而已。  
平野突然也想抱怨因为这样电影放了什么剧情他都没看。  
  
总之都是紫耀/海人的错，这一天结束，抱着同样想法的两个人就在分岔口告别各自回了家。  
  
再过些天夏日就要结束了，当高桥和众人一起下了大巴时，一辆车上的小孩子像是憋了一路般的不停在吹泡泡，有几个顺着温和的风飘到高桥面前才裂开。而他和平野的关系却不像这泡泡，他们即点不破也戳不破。  
“暑假快要过去了，再不去海边就晚了。”电话里这么邀请着高桥的平野怕他以为只有他们两个人会拒绝，迅速接上了下一句，“廉说有两位朋友邀请他们，还多了两个位置就叫上了我们。”  
“答应了？”永濑看着平野一副卸下重担的样子放下手机。  
平野点点头。  
永濑其实是想先和平野说完再去和高桥说的，但平野前一秒答应的爽快后一秒就紧张了起来，问能不能加上海人一起。或许他是想起了上次的事情怕会尴尬，听着对方和高桥打电话时候的不自在虽然感到奇怪但也没多问，事情好歹还是顺着永濑想缓和关系的想法进行下去的。  
  
沙滩上是一片其乐融融，高桥和平野脑内同声的念叨让我们欢迎第一对选手开始秀恩爱。  
岩桥不断拢着周围的沙开始堆沙堡，旁边帮他打着伞的神宫寺还时不时的指点些什么的帮帮他。  
高桥和平野偏了下头看向另一边，现在开始第二对。  
岸正帮满脸写着不情愿的永濑涂防晒霜。永濑抵触防晒霜的情绪非常明显，嘴上还不饶人的欺负岸：“你这是在嫌我黑吗。”  
岩桥从粉红泡泡的气氛中抬起头，拍了拍手下的沙堡帮腔道：“是的。”  
随后紧接的是岸对永濑苦口婆心的一顿劝。  
平野拍了拍自己并没有起来的鸡皮疙瘩，听见高桥幽怨的叹了口气道：“我最近在学冲浪，紫耀要试试吗？”  
“我为什么要试...”平野下意识想拒绝，看了看沙滩上的这两对又回头看了看高桥很快改了口，“好，我去。”  
等到平野第不知道多少次呛了水后终于是忍不住了，掀起湿透的上衣拧了拧，一脸的不开心。高桥一边忍着笑意一边还要努力夸夸紫耀起码腹肌还是不错的。  
一行人打闹中回到旅店，分房还没开始就结束了，平野和高桥面面相觑的看着剩下来的房卡，然后妥协的去了那间房间。  
  
“去洗澡吗？”高桥将房卡插入卡槽里问道。  
“那等你洗好。”平野很快摸索到开关啪的一声打开灯。  
“ 紫耀你刚刚呛水了而且衣服是湿的，要不一起洗吧。”  
既然是对方的邀请，再扭扭捏捏的反而会更奇怪，平野思索了下跟着一起进了浴室。  
情况比平野预想的还要糟糕，仅仅只是脱了衣服就有些头脑发胀，看着高桥赤身裸体的场景和春梦里出奇的相似。耳朵里充斥着花洒的水声，随后飘来高桥的一句：“紫耀，你硬了。”  
看着平野站在那出去也不是过来也不是，高桥抹了把自己脸上的水珠颇为无奈的开口：“做可以，你对我温柔点。”  
话音刚刚落平野就走近，高桥有些不知所措的往后退问道：“就在这做？”  
回应他的是由于呛了水而有海水味道的咸咸的吻，后背挨上了略为冰冷的墙壁。花洒的水将两人淋了个透，高桥的手搭在平野的胸前，不知道是缺氧还是由于处在浴室的环境下让高桥有点慌乱。  
平野的吻移到脖颈处，舔舐了几下又轻轻的咬了上去留下一个小小的吻痕，他的手顺着高桥的腰身往下摸，耳边是高桥小声的轻哼。被平野摸过的地方都像是被挠了一般的发痒，所以当他的手指在穴口打转的时候，高桥是希望平野能尽快塞进去的。  
乳首被平野低头含住，高桥唔了一声听见平野含糊的问他舒服吗。  
高桥点了点头，属实是舒服的，温柔的太过了，平野大概自己也快要硬的受不了了吧。后穴的水都多到流下来了，很快的被热水冲走掩饰掉了。平野关掉花洒，将高桥打横抱出浴室。不长的距离由于情迷意乱的高桥偶尔主动贴上来索吻而墨迹了半天才到床上，两人身上的水珠稍微干了点。  
陷在柔软的床里高桥像是被卸下了所有力气，正面对着平野被进入，性器在身体里缓慢的抽动着。进入的不深，甚至没有特意去磨蹭那个点，平野身下温柔嘴上不断地在高桥脖子上显眼的部分留下吻痕。  
“紫耀你是...”性器稍微试探性进入的深了点，没有不适反而舒服的高桥不尽呜咽了一声“...狗吗。”  
平野凑上前用鼻子蹭了蹭高桥的脸，湿湿的额发落在高桥的脸上。房间的气氛一时甜腻的不行，缓慢的性爱下高桥很容易能压住低低的喘息，这样一来能很清楚的听到隔壁传来不小的动静。  
“你听，隔壁也在做这种事情。”  
不知道是谁先说出的这句话，就像按下了开关一般，交合在高桥的主动配合下、在隔壁呻吟声的遮掩下变得愈发深入且激烈了起来。他的手被平野拉到身下摸到他们贴合的地方，前端是在这样的刺激下射出来的，后穴也被平野揉着臀肉达到了高潮。  
  
在高桥休息了一会以为还有下一次的时候平野平缓了呼吸将他抱去清洗，经热水清洗过的身子舒舒服服的被平野抱回被窝里。如果忽略掉平野随后贴上来的举动，高桥觉得自己或许会做个好梦。  
“紫耀不要贴的这么紧，好热。”  
“可是我喜欢。”喜欢的是事后的温存，更喜欢的是高桥这个人。平野的声音就压在高桥的耳边说着，让他不由得想起自己脖颈处遍布的吻痕，好在这次平野下手是轻的，他身上没有什么因为过于用力而留下的红痕。  
“既然紫耀喜欢。”语气上扬，平野觉得高桥此刻一定连眉眼都是弯起来的，可惜此刻他是背对着的，“那我也喜欢好了。”  
似乎就这样简单的表达了心意，高桥覆上平野搂住他的手沉沉的睡了过去。  
  
高桥小心的移开平野的手下了床，昨晚出了一身的汗但他并不反感，虽是这么说，但作为惩罚就让紫耀这个笨蛋早上饿肚子好了。洗漱完的高桥没有叫醒平野而是自己出去找吃的，隔壁恰好也出了门，高桥下意识的想捂住脖子，但目标实在是过多又只好悻悻的放下手。  
说是蚊子咬的似乎也不是很合理，对上岩桥询问的眼神只好说是过敏。  
“这样啊。”岩桥说道，然后回头叫房里的神宫寺快点出来。  
望着神宫寺脖子上几个藏不住的吻痕，高桥回想起了昨晚隔壁的动静。  
岩桥去搂住神宫寺的胳臂笑眯眯的对高桥说道：“神宫寺他啊，玄树过敏来着。”


End file.
